La nouvelle déesse
by Oceane Everli
Summary: La guerre était finie, Cronos vaincu et tous les monstres retournés au tartare. Nos 7 héros étaient retournés à leur école, à la Nouvelle Olympe. Pourtant, quelques jours à peine après le commencement des classes, une nouvelle attira l'attention de Jay durant son heure de dîner. Elle ressemblait étrangement à 2 personnes qu'il connaissait, mais qui?


Bonjour!^^ C'est le premier oneshot que j'écris, et je sais que ce n'est pas sur quelque chose de très connu. Comme tous les auteurs, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

disclamer: Je n'ai aucune idée à qui appartient classe des titans, mais à part l'histoire et Océane, rien n'est à moi!:P

Enjoy!^^

La guerre était finie, Cronos vaincu et tous les monstres retournés au tartare. Nos 7 héros étaient retournés à leur école, à la Nouvelle Olympe. Atlanta sortait depuis peu avec Axel. Harry et Tessia était eux aussi devenu un couple quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans les 2 cas, ils filaient le parfait amour. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Pourtant, quelques jours à peine après le commencement des classes, une nouvelle attira l'attention de Jay durant son heure de dîner. Elle ressemblait étrangement à 2 personnes qu'il connaissait, mais qui?

Jay s'approcha tranquillement d'elle. Elle était seule à sa case, farfouillant au milieu des plantes qu'elle faisait pousser. À bien y penser, elle était accostée par beaucoup de personne, mais restait bien souvent seule. À croire que personne ne l'intéressait. Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller lui parler

- Bonjour, je crois que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore. Je m'appelle Jay, tu es en ville depuis longtemps?

- Ah heu salut, moi c'est Océane. Non non, je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours.

Elle sourit timidement et déplace une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds platine.

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le lycée après les cours? Il est grand, tu dois encore te perdre.

- Oui, oui je veux bien. Tu viendras me rejoindre ici? J'ai encore de la misère à trouver mon casier donc je serai incapable de trouver le tiens.

- Bien sur, à tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

Jay se retourne et se dirige vers son cours, ignorant complètement ses amis qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Qui a dit que l'amour pouvait rendre idiot? Certainement Hugo, qui avait déjà supporté Harry et Axel les mois qui avaient précédés leur relation avec Tessia et Atlanta. Tout l'après-midi, il préféra garder en tête l'image de cette jeune fille qui ressemblait à une déesse.

Il fût, pour la première fois, le premier à sortir de la classe lorsque les cours finirent enfin. Elle l'attendait déjà, souriant lorsqu'elle le vit presque en courant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te dépêcher tu sais. Je ne me serais pas perdue en t'attendant.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

Elle lui tendit son horaire et ils commencèrent à marcher, Jay montrant chacune de ses classes à Océane.

- De quel endroit viens-tu?

- D'où crois-tu que je viens? Préféra-t-elle lui répondre

- Humm, tu n'es pas vraiment bronzée, donc tu ne viens certainement pas du Sud. Tu dois venir du Nord, ou d'une grotte, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Elle éclata de rire. Un magnifique rire cristallin.

- Tu ne m'offense pas du tout. Continu.

- Donc tu ne viens pas du Sud et vu ta peau je dirais que c'est plutôt sombre, tu ne vois pas le soleil très souvent. Ou alors c'est un coin très pluvieux, comme le Royaume-Uni. Tu as les cheveux très clairs, ce qui pourrait faire croire que tu viens des pays nordiques, mais tes yeux sont bien trop noirs, les nordiques étant plutôt réputés pour être blond aux yeux bleus. Pff, finalement je continu sur ma première idée, tu vis dans une grotte!

Ils rient tous les deux un moment, finalement, Océane lui demande tranquillement.

- Tu es un des 7 héros n'aie-ce pas?

- De quoi tu parles? Lui répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est bon, je sais pour Cronos et tout. C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir au début, tu connais ma mère. Je lui ressemble beaucoup c'est vrai.

- Quoi? Qui est ta mère?

Soudain, des petits détails qu'il avait trouvés insignifiants au début lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle avait des plantes de toutes sortes dans son casier, or, il est bien impossible que quoi que ce soit pousse là dedans. Ses cheveux ont la couleur de la déesse Perséphone, ses yeux sont sombres comme les enfers, et sa peau si claire qu'on pourrait réellement croire qu'elle n'était jamais sortie de terre, ce qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était sans doute le cas.

- Tu es, la fille de Perséphone et Hadès, n'aie-ce pas?

Elle sourit.

- Tu as été bien plus lent que je le croyais, ne te souviens tu donc pas de moi?

Encore une fois, il alla chercher dans ses souvenirs, tous ceux de ses aventures. Il repensa à sa décente aux enfers lorsqu'il était mort. (Le prochain bout ne sera pas complètment réel, puisqu'Océane n'existe pas dans les épisodes^^) Lorsqu'il avait décidé de plonger dans le Styx afin d'échapper à Charon, le passeur, il avait senti son corps brûler en entier. Et puis deux mains c'étaient posées sur ses yeux. À ce moment, il c'était senti dans un bulle invisible, où rien à part lui et cette mystérieuse personne ne pouvait entrer. Il arrivait même à respirer. Ils étaient ensuite remontés à deux et quand les deux mains ont lâchés ses yeux, signe qu'ils étaient à la surface, il c'était immédiatement retourné, espérant voir son sauveur. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il sourit en revenant à la réalité. C'était elle, maintenant il en était sur. En souriant, elle avait replacé ses deux mains sur son visage, ses joues cette fois, et il ressenti cette sensation de bien être qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps.

PDV Jay

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Comment as-tu su que j'avais encore des chances de revenir?

- Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas vraiment sauvé la vie, disons que j'ai sauvé ton âme. Ensuite, la faucheuse peut tromper Charon si ça lui chante, mais pas la fille d'Hadès. Tu avais de la chance, j'étais avec Cerbère à ce moment, lorsque je t'ai vu monter dans la barque, j'ai su qu'elle t'avait amené aux enfers bien trop vite, donc je t'ai observé. Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de sauter dans le Styx? Tu ne savais donc pas que pour y survivre, il faut se choisir un point faible, et ensuite, penser uniquement à des choses magnifiques!? (NDA : pour ça, j'ai pris ça dans Percy Jackson, je n'ai aucune idée si c'est vrai ou non^^)Tu ne connais donc pas l'histoire d'Achille? Pour ressortir de ce fleuve, il t'aurait fallu imaginer tout ce qui te retenait à la vie.

- Et toi, comment fais-tu pour y aller sans problème, et créer ces bulles d'air et de bien être autour de toi?

Elle avait lâché mon visage pendant son discours et on continua à marcher. Nos pas nous menèrent dans le parc de l'école. Assis sur un banc, nous recommençâmes à parler.

- Dans les 2 cas, la réponse s'explique par le fait que je suis la fille d'Hadès.

- Ça veut dire, que tu es immortelle?

- Oui, je l'étais. Mais je n'en avais pas envi. Je voulais pouvoir vivre une vie normale, devoir me soucier du danger lorsqu'il est près de moi. Donc i jours j'ai été voir Zeus.

- Il t'a rendue mortelle!?

- Oui. J'ai encore tout les pouvoirs, mais je ne les aurai que 90 ans, pas 10 000.

- Et en réalité, tu as quel âge.

Elle sourit légèrement, elle était tellement belle, bien plus encore que l'était sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder son visage, ses traies fins, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche…

Je déglutis difficilement. «Calme toi franchement Jay! Tu ne la connais depuis quelques heures, ne la fait pas fuir maintenant!»

- J'ai 17 ans, réellement. Sinon je n'aurais pas l'apparence d'une adolescente. Les dieux choisissent leur apparence, c'est vrai. Mais elle doit quand même avoir celle d'un adulte.

- Oh.

Elle n'a pas semblé percevoir mon malaise, ou si elle l'a fait, elle ne l'a pas laissé paraître et je l'en remercie grandement.

- Bon, il se fait tard, les grilles de l'école seront bientôt fermées. Tu retournes à l'Olympes?

- En fait, Héra m'a dit que j'allais vivre avec vous. Il parait qu'elle va aménager une nouvelle chambre pour moi. Ça ne vous dérangera pas?

- Non pas du tout! Au contraire, ça m'arrange parce que ce soir, je vais te faire visiter la ville. Si tu viens des enfers, tu ne dois pas connaître grand-chose.

- Je me suis renseignée pour ne pas avoir l'air cruche, rit-elle doucement. Mais oui, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Bon, tu as faim? On peut commencer par aller manger au resto.

- Je te suis.

Je l'ai amenée dans un fast food. Elle n'osait pas le dire, je le sais, mais je suis sur qu'elle n'a jamais mangé de hot dog. Tout ce que je lui avais montré sur le chemin la passionnait. Elle écoutait tout ce que je disais avec concentration. Je la comprends de vouloir connaître le monde dans lequel elle va vivre, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi intéressé avec ce que je racontais. Elle avait toujours sur le visage ce merveilleux sourire, celui qui nous donne envi de sourire avec elle.

- Mm, ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est même… bon.

- Bienvenue aux États-Unis! (NDA : enfin je crois que c'est aux States ;;) C'est ce que la majorité du monde mange la majorité du temps.

- Ça ne doit pas être bien nourrissant.

- Pas du tout. Mais ça a bon goût.

Lorsque l'on a fini de manger, je l'ai amené dans les magasins, juste histoire de flâner un peu. Je lui montre plusieurs objets qu'elle devrait connaître si elle ne veut pas ce faire remarquer. Elle m'explique qu'Héra et elle avaient déjà prévu le coup. Elle possède déjà un cellulaire et sait s'en servir, de même qu'un lecteur Mp3. Elle connait le fonctionnement de la majorité des objets électroniques.

- Si tu as d'autres questions, tu pourras toujours demander à moi ou aux autres de la villa. De toute façon, ils seront au courant n'aie-ce pas?

- Oui. Athéna va leur dire lorsqu'ils seront rentrés. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois là mais elle m'avait quand même dit que ce n'était pas un problème si je rentrais plus tard.

- D'accord. Tu as envi d'aller au cinéma?

- Au ciné… ah oui je sais. Oui ça me va.

Toujours ce même sourire. Elle part en avant et je la suis, m'assurant de rester un peu derrière elle. Ses cheveux tombent jusqu'à ses reins, ils ont de magnifiques boucles et ça me donne envi de passer mes doigts dedans. « Stop Jay! Relaxe. » Je la rattrape, tout compte fait, c'est mieux si je ne la vois pas complètement.

Ça ne nous prend que très peu de temps pour se rendre au cinéma. Elle marche très vite et même moi j'ai de la difficulté à la suivre. Elle regarde les affiches et finalement, choisis de regarder Les Avengers, un film de super héros. Je lui fais goûter le pop corn et la « slush». Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, mais à peine après 20 minutes du début, elle a sa tête sur mon épaule. Océane a beau être très concentrée sur ce qu'elle regarde, moi je ne le suis que sur ses cheveux qui frôle gentiment ma joue lorsqu'elle prend du pop corn, me faisant frissonner à chaque fois. Zeus aide moi! Il faut absolument que je me contrôle. Je décide de me concentrer autant qu'elle sur le film, évidemment, c'est un échec, mais au moins, ça fait passer le temps plus vite. À la fin, elle se tourne vers moi, la tête toujours sur mon épaule.

- Merci, c'était génial. C'est ce que j'ai préféré dans la soirée!

Son visage est radieux, je souris à mon tour.

- Tant mieux si tu as aimé. Tu viens? Il est bientôt 10h, on devrait quand même rentrer.

Elle hoche la tête à l'affirmative et se lève. Arrrg je veux qu'elle reste collée à moi finalement! Putain je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je veux. J'ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé en désespoir de cause, et voit Océane qui me regarde étrangement.

- Ça va Jay?

Arrrg c'est la première fois qu'elle dit mon nom. Il est tellement beau venant d'elle. Pff, tu as l'air d'un imbécile là Jay, ressaisis-toi.

Je souris.

- Oui ça va, j'étais dans mes pensés.

Inutile de lui dire qu'elle y était avec moi.

- D'accord. Bon, on y va?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette stupide déesse décide de me prendre la main pour me tirer dehors, et qu'une fois dehors elle ne la lâche pas? Je sens que je vais craquer. Et elle là, toujours avec ce sourire tellement beau qui ne l'a pas quitté de la soirée. Bon je l'avoue, j'adore qu'elle me tienne la main, les garçons n'osent pas l'observer trop longtemps parce qu'ils croient tous que je suis son petit copain. Comment ça les yeux de tueur que je leurs fait y sont pour quelque chose? Bon, peut être un peu aussi. Lorsqu'on arrive à la villa, Tessia est dehors et sourit. Malheureusement, Océane m'a lâché la main donc Nico ne saura pas qu'elle est à moi.

- Salut vous deux, Tessia nous lance. Tu dois être Océane c'est ça? C'est vraiment incroyable que tu aies voulu être mortelle, mais je suis très heureuse de rencontrer la fille de Perséphone, elle m'a déjà échappé qu'elle avait une fille. Moi c'est Tessia.

- Oui, je suis Océane, et elle m'a aussi parlé de toi. Tu as des dons de voyance que tu as de la difficulté à contrôler. Si tu veux je t'aiderai.

- Oui je veux bien, merci. Ah et Jay, Athéna t'attend dans le salon. Elle veut te parler.

- D'accord j'y vais.

Océane et Tessia continu à discuter comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. J'entre dans le salon.

- Ah Jay tu es là. Où étais-tu?

- Avec Océane. Je lui faisais visiter la ville.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit sur l'endroit où elle était avant.

- Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, je suis déjà au courant, elle m'a reconnue.

- La fois où tu es mort?

- Ouais.

- Humm, je me suis bien doutée que c'était elle, mais je n'étais pas sure. Vous vous entendez bien?

J'ai rougis de la pointe de orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Athéna a sourit.

- Bien, donc je propose que tu t'occupes d'elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue un peu à notre façon de vivre. Elle est plutôt habituée à être le centre d'un très grand nombre tu comprends.

- Ou… oui pas de problème. Je vous assure qu'elle apprend vite.

- Tant mieux. Bien, tu peux retourner la rejoindre. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore de l'école demain.

- Oui oui.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Océane est chez nous. Je suis moins proche d'elle qu'au tout début. Elle est très demandée à l'école et n'est jamais seule. Évidemment que je suis jaloux, vous croyez quoi? Que ça me plait de la voir ce faire demander une sortie au cinéma par d'autres garçons quand je me souviens de comment a été notre fois ensemble? Non, bien sur que non. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de ne rien faire. Elle n'en a acceptée aucune de ces invitations je crois, mais bon, il suffi d'une fois. Et moi je suis toujours aussi mal dès qu'elle est proche.

- Jay?

Oh putain c'est elle!

- Ah salut. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux.

- Oui. Ça te dit qu'on aille marcher? J'avais bien aimé lorsque tu m'avais fais visiter la ville.

- Oui bien sur. Viens, je vais t'amener au parc. Je crois que tu n'y a pas encore été.

- Non en effet. Je te suis.

Son sourire. Il m'avait manqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire souvent ces derniers temps. J'aime me dire que c'est parce qu'elle le garde uniquement pour moi, mais bon, c'est bien de rêver n'est-ce pas?

Pendant qu'on marchait dans le parc de la ville, Océane a décidé qu'elle passait un bras autour de ma taille et qu'elle accotait sa tête sur mon épaule, encore. C'est fou comme je suis tiraillé entre l'idée de partir sur le champ pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et celle de rester là et de profiter du moment. Évidemment, la deuxième option gagne. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Nous sourions tous les deux, et je me dis que toute personne qui nous croise, croit qu'on est ensemble.

- Oh Jay on va s'asseoir là bas, sur le banc près de l'eau.

Je la suis en souriant, et lorsque je m'assois, elle se couche sur le banc et pose la tête sur mes genoux. Elle est belle, comme toujours. Elle porte une petite robe bleue ciel à fines bretelles, et moi je pose machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux, chose que je veux faire depuis tellement longtemps. Une vieille dame passe près de nous. Elle s'arrête et nous regarde.

- C'est tellement bien qu'il y ait encore des couples heureux de nos jours.

- Euh, on ne sort pas ensemble, je réponds rouge de honte.

- Allons, pas de ça avec une vieille dame. Ça se voit tellement que vous êtes complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre, juste à la façon dont vous vous regarder.

- Euh, merci? Répond Océane aussi rouge que moi.

La dame repart, nous laissant chacun des nos pensées. Alors ça se voit tant que ça que je l'aime? Elle se relève et s'assis sur moi, les deux jambes sur son côté gauche. Mais elle reste face à moi. On est très proche, peut être un peu trop.

- A-t-elle raison la vieille dame? Me demande Océane avec un visage d'ange.

- Je… euh… mm…

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Océane a placé une main sur ma joue, l'autre sur ma nuque, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je place mais deux mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'approche de moi. Combien de temps on est resté là, 20 secondes, 10 minutes, 1 heure? Lorsqu'on se lâche, elle garde nos deux fronts collés, et sourit, de ce sourire dont je ne fais que penser depuis 5 mois.

- Moi je crois qu'elle a raison, me chuchote-elle à l'oreille.

- Je le crois aussi, je lui réponds avant de l'ambrasse encore. Ça m'en a pris du temps avant de réussir à lui avouer, mais maintenant que je l'ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussitôt.

Petit épilogue : 10ans plus tard

Que sont-ils devenus?

Océane et Jay sont mariés. Ils ont une petite fille de 2 ans nommée Ashley, et Océane est enceinte d'un garçon. Jay n'apprécie toujours pas le souper de noël chez ses beaux-parents aux enfers, mais il le fait pour sa bien aimée qu'il aime toujours autant. Ils vivent à New York. La première étant une grande chirurgienne, et le second étant à la tête d'une très grand compagnie américaine

Tessia et Harry se sont séparés après 3 ans. Harry est avec un jeune française depuis 4 ans, pays où il réside et elle est enceinte. Il travail dans la construction. Tessia est avec un américain depuis 3 mois, changeant bien souvent de petit copain depuis 7 ans. Ils sont ensemble à San Francisco. Elle est mannequin.

Axel et Atlanta sont toujours ensemble, et parents d'un petit garçon de 4 ans nommé William. Ils vivent à quelques blocs à peine de leur ancienne villa à la Nouvelle-Olympe. Tous les deux sont enseignants à l'école où ils ont été.

Hugo, après avoir été à Harvard en informatique, s'est installé sur l'Olympe et est présentement l'assistant personnel d'Hermès.

Quand à Nico, il n'a pas vraiment eu de petites amies, plus quelques flirtes, voir un peu plus. Il est acteur, et réside à Las Vegas.

Pour tous, Cronos est devenu de l'histoire ancienne. Les Dieux Grecs font partis de leur vie, mais l'univers qui les entoure n'est plus celui de nos 7 héros, sauf pour Jay.


End file.
